


Cold Worlds

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [42]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 42 - "Why are you shaking?"
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 9





	Cold Worlds

One of the drawbacks of living in an island for most of his life was that Xehanort just wasn't used to the cold.

"Why are you shaking?" Eraqus asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Why do you think?" Xehanort asked, the cold making him sound even more annoyed than usual. "I've decided I don't like the cold."

"Oh," Eraqus said. "I've been travelling through worlds since I was a kid, I forget you haven't."

"You're oh so special, bluebood kid," Xehanort teased.

"I didn't mean-

"I know," Xehanort said, shaking a bit less. "You're way too nice to think that way."


End file.
